Sakura Carnival
by Kairauchiha
Summary: A choji quizilla oneshot. ChojiXOC


Name of the character: Hatake, Ayame(last, first)  
Age:18  
Name of crush: Akimichi, Choji  
Age:18  
Description of character: Long silver hair tied into a ponytail when she fights and loose when she is not, purple eyes, short 4'11, and wears a mask like Kakashi's, abilities: 1. Koe Ukiyo(suppose to mean Voice of Life), when she sings she heals her comrades. 2. Kasai Aisu jutsus( FireIce) put its on her kanta and looks like a long whip. She only uses this for fighting in a distance. 3. Chakra Shouheki (Chakra Barrier) puts a layer of chakra around an ally and the injury would be transferred to her instead.  
Personality: Kind, caring, a little tomboyish, would do anything for her friends even if it means putting her life at risk.  
Likes: Reading, and playing with her wolves  
Dislikes: being alone  
Weapons: Twin Katana's  
Background: Kakashi found her as a baby one day and raised her as his own  
Rank: Jounin/medic Nin  
Lemon or non-lemon: non-lemon

"Oh, what a hectic day," Ayame sighed as she ate her lunch in the Konoha ramen shop. "So many injured people." She stretched her arms as she ordered another bowl of ramen. She slurped at it sleepily. "I might just run out of chakra if it goes on like this," she groaned.

"Thanks Teuchi for the wonderful bowl of ramen it's really refreshing," Ayame grinned as she finished her fourth bowl of ramen. "I am ready to heal more people with full energy," she said by doing some stretching exercises. "Always at your service Ayame," Teuchi smiled.

===Outside the ramen shop===

"It's so nice to have a bowl full of ramen at Ichiruka Ramen shop after hours of training," Naruto grinned. "Yeah, Naruto, I am so hungry after using so much chakra," Choji agreed.

They entered the ramen shop as Ayame prepared to leave the shop. "Hey, Choji, what are you staring at," Naruto asked but Choji was busy looking at the beautiful purpled hair girl in front of him. "Hey, Choji!" Naruto screamed in his ears. Ayame passed Choji and he was just lost in her eyes. "Choji, wake up," Naruto shook him. "Yea, Naruto," Choji sweat dropped. "Who is she? Who is she," Naruto poked Choji with his elbow. "No one. No one," Choji blushed and dragged Naruto inside the shop.

"Two bowls of special Ramen," Choji ordered.

"Here you go, sir," Teuchi smiled as he served them.

"You should go and ask her out," Naruto suggested as he gulped his ramen.

"That's ridiculous. She will never like me," Choji replied with a sigh. "She is really beautiful.

"Oh, come on Choji, you can do it. Just give it a try."

"Ayame is a really friendly girl, Choji. She will really like a cute guy like you," Teuchi interrupted.

"See, Teuchi-san also agrees," Naruto grinned.

"Hmmm...I will give it a try," Choji blushed as he stirred his ramen with a chopstick.

"Yeah! Give us another bowl of ramen, BELIVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

===Next day in the hospital===

"Hey, Choji is here to meet you," Sakura called Ayame. "I am busy," Ayame replied. "But he tells, it is really urgent," Sakura insisted. Almost all the former rookie nine knew about Choji's crush. "Ok, Sakura," Ayame grumbled.

"Hey Choji, what you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm... Umm...I...I mean," Choji struggled with words.

"Yes, you what?"

"Can I take you to the Sakura Carnival?"Choji blurted out.

"Yea sure, pick me up at 7pm," Ayame smiled and pulled Choji's chubby cheeks.

===in the carnival===

"I want that Choji," Ayame chirped as she saw a giant teddy bear on the shelf in a gaming booth. "I think I can get you that," Choji scratched his head. "I am not so good at aiming," he thought. "But I can't give up."

"Here you go," the man at the shop handed a gun to Choji. "You have to shoot that three cans in five go's. Best of luck, sir."

"Oh shit, this gun is so heavy. How will I shoot but I have to get it for her," Choji thought as he aimed at the cans. Shoot! Miss!

"Don't worry Choji, give another try," Ayame encouraged.

===after twenty minutes===

"Yeah, I got it," Choji grinned as he handed over the white teddy to Ayame.

"Thanks Choji," Ayame hugged the teddy.

"Pleasures all mine," Choji smiled.

"Let's go there," Ayame dragged Choji to the giant wheel.

===In the Giant wheel===

"It's going up. It's going up," Ayame whispered. She looked down and immediately held Choji's hand. Choji blushed and asked, "What happened?" "Nothing, just afraid of the height."

Ayame looked down again down again when it reached the top. The next thing she knew she was hugging Choji. "Um, it's ok Ayame," Choji said as he stroked Ayame's hair. "Mmhmm," Ayame cuddled into Choji's chest.

Choji kissed Ayame's head and soothed her. She looked up. "Choji?" He pulled up her chin and kissed her softly. "I love you, Ayame." Ayame wrapped her arms around Choji and pulled him closer. "I love you too Choji." They kissed again with more passion as fire-crackers lighted the night sky.


End file.
